Everyday
by raineheart
Summary: Yi Jeong's already in Sweden and Ga Eul seems out of sorts.


It's another slow day at the porridge shop with its last customer going through the door half an hour ago. Ga Eul is sitting at one of the tables, her head resting on one of her hands staring at the people walking along the street outside. Ever since Jan Di decided to pursue Medicine, she is frequently alone at the shop with only Master to talk to, and the occasional customers that comes in. But Ga Eul isn't complaining, she is happy for her friend, what with Jan Di going after her dreams and an understanding with F4's leader, Gu Jun Pyo before he left for the States. Jan Di truly deserves it after everything.

Speaking of F4, her line of thinking went to its resident potter and Casanova (or is it already former Casanova?), So Yi Jeong. It's been 3 months since that day on the kiln where he said he'd be leaving for Sweden and made that promise. Merely 2 weeks after that day; F3 together with Jan Di and her were at the airport to see him off. After saying goodbye to his friends and Jan Di, he was standing before her; Ga Eul was looking down and trying her best to compose herself. When she was sure that her voice wouldn't give away any emotions, she told him to have a safe trip but Yi Jeong didn't let her finish. Ga Eul found herself in Yi Jeong's arms, her right ear pressed to his chest and she can hear his heart beating fast. He bent his head and spoke in a voice only the two of them can hear, "I'll be back." Ga Eul nodded her head as she felt tears in her eyes, she tried to blinking her eyes to make it go away; she promised herself she wouldn't cry today. They stayed that way for a few more seconds until they heard the boarding announcement for his flight. They stepped back from each other, Yi Jeong staring at her and gave her a small smile then walked towards his assigned boarding entrance. F3 and Jan Di were there to witness everything that transpired but none of them said anything, Yi Jeong bid them goodbye for the last time and walked on. Woo Bin, as Yi Jeong passed by him, placed his hand on his shoulder. Both guys looked at each other and Woo Bin nodded at him, the message was sent and Yi Jeong seemed to be thankful to his best friend for that. Ga Eul was watched him as he was going through the entrance, trying to imprint in her mind everything about him. She wouldn't be seeing him for a long time so she was taking in her fill and in a matter of seconds he was out of her sight.

Ga Eul let out a sigh as the door chime sounded; Ga Eul stood up to welcome the customers but stopped when she was greeted by two guys.

"Ga Eul, how are you?" Woo Bin greeted her and Ji Hoo was just behind him, smiling.

"Sunbaes… what are you doing here?" Ga Eul was a bit surprised by their arrival. Both did visit her but never together.

"Is that how you greet your customers, Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo was teasing her. "One abalone porridge please." He added. "Make that two." Woo Bin told her. Both guys were already making themselves comfortable on the table she left.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong's best friends. Those guys made her remember him more but she wasn't about to complain. It was good that they were here, she could use some company. Who knows they might be able to get her mind of their friend for a while.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were now at the F4 lounge after coming from the porridge shop and talking to Ga Eul. The girl seemed to be fine, but they noticed that she seemed less cheerful these days. In fact she was out of sorts ever since their friend left for Sweden. They were surprised with what happened at the airport right before Yi Jeong left but neither of them said anything. It was high time for their friend to find someone who will make him happy. Both Woo Bin and Ji hoo believes that Ga Eul might just be what Yi Jeong needs. The guy might be keeping everything about Ga Eul under wraps but that doesn't mean they know nothing about it. Ever since Yi Jeong met Ga Eul, the guy seemed to be a lot livelier and that didn't escape both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's keen eyes. True, it was Yi Jeong's affairs but a little meddling wouldn't hurt right?

Woo Bin is setting up his laptop on the table as Ji Hoo was just watching him, Yi Jeong would be back from school at this time and waiting for them to talk to him online. Once everything was ready, Yi Jeong's face appeared on the screen. It was the usual, greetings and a little update with what's happening with them. Yi Jeong has just adjusted with his new surroundings, from his new place to the school he will be attending for the next 4-5 years. Their friend seemed to be happy about it. Ji Hoo then decided to open the topic; Ga Eul. This made Yi Jeong stop, admitting to his friends that he never got around to contact her ever since he left.

"Bro, since you've settled you could maybe give her a call. Ask her how she's doing." Woo Bin told Yi Jeong. He wasn't about to tell his friend their observations on Ga Eul's behaviour. They wanted him to take the first step, but a little push wouldn't hurt either.

"If you're uncomfortable about calling her, you can always send her an e-mail. "Ji Hoo said, waving a piece of paper in front of the camera so Yi Jeong could see. Ji Hoo had asked Jan Di for Ga Eul's e-mail address, the girl seemed reluctant at first but once he told her he wouldn't do anything to hurt her friend, she gave in.

Yi Jeong was staring at his friends; he should have known that little stunt he pulled at the airport would be filed away in their brains for future use. He really was busy these past months but that didn't mean he never thought about her. In fact, he was even thinking about calling her earlier that week once everything was settled. But he never mustered the courage to do it. He thought about sending her a text message, but that seemed too short for him. An e-mail seems to be the next logical thing; he can always gather his thoughts and edit it out before sending it to Ga Eul yang. So an e-mail it shall be, Yi Jeong thought and smiled to himself.

Ga Eul was now in her room coming home from school. Being in college was fun, not that hectic yet since term just started. But being the good student she is, she tried doing some advanced reading in the library. Since it was her day off at the porridge shop, she stayed a little longer and decided to go home after a while. Having done her homework in the library, she was free for the rest of the night so she decided to occupy herself by surfing the net, checking her e-mail first for new messages. After reading a few ones; which were mostly forwarded messages, she came across an unfamiliar address. Curiosity getting the better of her, clicked it open and was stunned. It couldn't be, it was from Yi Jeong. Ga Eul had to pinch her cheeks to see if she was dreaming, but the letter was still there, Yi Jeong did sent her an e-mail. A smile was slowly forming as she read it. So his finally settled there, good to hear that she thought. There were also brief descriptions of his new place and the school he's attending. At the end, he told her that Ji Hoo gave him her address. Ga Eul felt warmth in her cheeks, Ji Hoo must've gotten it form Jan Di. But why? Dismissing the thought, she just thanked Ji Hoo silently and was smiling as she proceeded to come up with a reply for Yi Jeong.

It's been a month since Yi Jeong sent his first e-mail to that and they've continued to exchange e-mails ever since. They would be sharing stories about school, people they meet, friends and other stuff. Yi Jeong's letters would always be brief but never lacking in his stories while Ga Eul's would be descriptive. She had just received his third e-mail to her the other day, it was like his first two, talking about school and stuff. They've been doing this for a month but they're still on like they were giving the other an account of everything that's transpired. They never talked about anything personal, but then again shouldn't she be happy that Yi Jeong was giving her details about his life in Sweden? He is a friend who is away from home. A friend, they were friends right? Well, there was that promise at the kiln and the day at the airport but still, nothing was clear between them. It was like they were skirting around and trying to avoid talking about "them", staying with the things they've been talking about. So Ga eul decided to put off her reply to Yi Jeong, she'll just wait until something remotely interesting comes up.

Yi Jeong was peering over his laptop and checked his e-mail for the third time that day. There was still nothing from Ga Eul yang. During his first two e-mails it just took her 2-3 days to reply but now, it's been more than a week and still nothing from her. Something might be keeping her busy. He talked with Woo Bin the other day and tried fishing for information without his bestfriend knowing. Even went as far as asking his friend about his family, that was when Woo Bin caught on.

"You could have asked me right away about Ga Eul, bro. No need to beat around the bush." Woo Bin was laughing over the phone and Yi Jeong wasn't amused. Woo Bin told him that Ga Eul was fine, it was just school, the porridge shop and the occasional meet-up with Jan Di, Ji Hoo and himself. His best friend didn't meet his intake of breath and assured him that they were just checking up on her, usually at the porridge shop. Yi Jeong was gonna protest but Woo Bin just laughed at him. Still annoyed at his friend, he asked if Ga Eul might be having a hard time in school to which Woo Bin answered that it was unlikely. She seems fine and Ga Eul was a good student, "nothing she can't handle" Woo Bin added. After that call Yi Jeong was more confused, what's taking her long? Yi Jeong then decided to leave it for the moment but kept his laptop open, in case she replies and went out of his room to work on some clay. It might help get his mind off it even for a while.

Ga Eul was once again at the porridge shop, sitting at one of its tables, with her usual stance. It was just past noon and business was usually slow at this hour. She still haven't replied to Yi Jeong, haven't even written anything resembling to a response. Unfortunately nothing worth telling him came up so she was stumped. She doesn't want to start probing in his personal life more so ask him about them. That would be a total humiliation on her part if Yi Jeong closes up like a clam because of that. Ga Eul was still in deep thought she didn't notice when Ji Hoo entered the shop and he had seen her in that position. Her head on one of her hands propped up on the table, staring outside with a slight frown on her face. An idea came to him and he just couldn't resist. He fished out his phone from his pocket and tried to take a picture of Ga Eul as silently as he could. She was really immersed in her own world that she didn't notice him. Once the deed was done, Ji Hoo greeted the girl which earned him a surprised look.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, how long have you been there?" surpise evident on Ga Eul's face.

"Not long", he answered. "Can you get me the usual, please?"Ji Hoo added. Ga Eul nodded at him and turned to the kitchen. She came back with his order and placed it in front of him, as she sat across him. Ji Hoo smiled at her and said,

"Just give him time."

"What was that?"Ga eul asked.

"He isn't used to expressing his feelings so give him time." Ji Hoo replied.

"It isn't like that sunbae, you've got it all wrong." Ga Eul knew she's blushing, he just smiled at her and started eating.

Yi Jeong has stopped working with his clay and was back in his room, all showered and fresh looking. He checked with his e-mail again but it only disappointed him. The calm he felt while working with clay a while ago was slowly disappearing. What is keeping Ga Eul yang from replying? He was beginning to be worried and somewhat annoyed. Maybe Woo Bin hasn't told him everything, but them again he knew he could trust his best friend. He always had his back and vice versa. He was now looking out his window, it was already dark and rain was starting to fall. He wasn't noticing it because his mind was somewhere else. Just them his phone on the bed beeped indicating a new message, at this hour it must be Ji Hoo or Woo bin. He walked towards the bed and picked it up, it was from Ji Hoo. As soon as he opened it to read the message, he was greeted by Ga Eul's picture. She was at the porridge shop seated at one of the tables, her head being supported by one of her hands. Yi Jeong looked closely, is that a frown on her pretty face? It was, but it made her look prettier. Yi Jeong smiled, it's been long since he'd seen her face. Nothing much has changed, she still looked preety and her hair, did she cut it? It seemed shorter than the last time but it suited her. Beneath the picture was a message Ji Hoo typed in, "Just call her." Yi Jeong let out a small laugh, he really had meddlesome friends. But he was thankful for them, Lord knows what he would do without them.

Ga Eul was still sitting acroos Ji Hoo who has just finished his porridge when her phone rang. Without checking for the caller id, she answered, "Hello?"

"Your hair is shorter."

"Huh?"

"I said your hair is shorter."

Ga Eul could never mistake that voice. She hasn't heard it for months now but she can still recognize it.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?"

Ji Hoo was now looking at her with a smile on his face, while GaEul looked backed, a mixture of surprise and confusion on her face.

"Did you cut your hair? It seems shorter now" Yi jeong repeated.

"How did you…?" but before GaEul could finish her question, she saw Ji Hoo waving his phone at her, her picture shown on the screen. How was he able to take that without her knowing?

"Ji Hoo's still with you?"Yi Jeong asked but it sounded like he was sure about it.

"Yes he is."Ga Eul was looking at Ji Hoo, unable to decide whether to send deathly glares at him or thank him.

Ji Hoo just let out a small laugh and bid goodbye. His done his mission and will be leaving Ga Eul with Yi Jeong on the phone. Those two lovebirds have a lot of catching up to do. As for him, he would be off to the F4 lounge and tell Woo Bin that their plan was a success.

Yi Jeong was back at his window, looking out while talking to Ga Eul on the phone. It was still raining and it seems like it won't stop for a while but he wasn't thinking about that. His forgotten about how he was annoyed a while ago. He's already talking to her and nothing can stop him from smiling.

"It really is you." GaEul said at the other line.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he was teasing her. He remembered how fun it was to tease her. Seeing her red with indignation or embarrassment would always bring a smile to his face.

"I wans't just expecting for you to call. We were already sending e-mails to each other."Ga Eul answered shyly. She was then reminded about not being able to reply to his last e-mail."I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply."Ga Eul added.

Y Jeong then seemed to understand everything. She wasn't occupied with anything. She wasn't sure how to respond. Looking back, all they ever talked about were impersonal things like school and friends among other things. He could have kicked himself for not immediately realizing it. He did made that promise that day and the one in the airport and he intended o keep that. He was new at this kind of thing so it was safe to say that he was in unchartered territory here. But still he was chastising himself. How could he have gone like that for a month? More so how could he have let months pass before contacting her?

"We could dispense with the e-mails." He told her.

"Why?"

"I think that it isn't enough."

"Oh." Ga Eul was blushing, the implication of his words were dawning on her.

Both were silent for a while, just listening to each other. Ga Eul was there at the porridge shop, sitting at one of the tables, clutching her phone to her ear. Yi Jeong standing by his room's window, watching the pouring rain. Both started to talk at the same time,

"I miss you."

They were silent again, they seemed contented with it. They maybe miles apart but for that moment it seemed like they were together. Ga Eul was smiling as she was staring out the street, the day seemed brighter. Yi Jeong, also smiling, was thinking nothing could have felt better even the rain was very much welcome.


End file.
